


蓝色知更鸟

by bluebirdnt



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdnt/pseuds/bluebirdnt
Relationships: Asuka Saito/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	蓝色知更鸟

朗基诺斯坐在酒店的沙发上，有些局促地翻看手机，他不知道自己的这个决定是不是个错误。  
在上一年，朗基诺斯在仔细思考了自己的职业前途，发现再这么做一个大公司的螺丝钉人生很有可能再也没有什么突破了，于是辞职卖掉了手里所有的公司股票套了现，和朋友开始创业。但是，就像99%的创业公司一样，他们迅速地陷入了业务不振。在挣扎了一年之后，朗基诺斯决定再次好好地思考一下未来的人生。  
他向合伙人与投资人请了个长假，买了张去那不勒斯的机票，打算去卡普里岛上借着美景清空脑袋。但是在一个度假胜地只有自己一个人渡过，未免也有些过于寂寥。临行前一个朋友给了他一个网站，表示完全可靠。网站打开朗基诺斯便明白了，这是一个高级伴游女郎的挑选网站。  
“虽然你的公司很失败，但是好歹也是合伙人。”朋友露出似笑非笑的笑容递给他一个纸条“所以趁着还有机会，体验一些事情，也算是扩充人生阅历。如果对网站上的女孩都不满意，就跟网站右上角输入这个code。”  
朋友离去后，朗基诺斯看了看这个自己从未接触过领域的网站，虽然一开始有些心动，但是翻看了一下，却并没有什么看入眼的女郎，为了展示自己的身材过摆出于搔首弄姿的身形还有过于浓厚的彩妆，看多了反而很难引发点击那个订购的按钮。  
朗基诺斯挠了挠头，打开了那张纸条，上面写着“as000046”。  
这什么code啊，朗基诺斯内心里缓缓摇了摇头。不过他还是在网页的右上角找到了一个很细小的输入框，将code敲了进去。  
很快出现了一张照片。  
那是一个很瘦小的亚裔女孩，穿着一件深蓝色的裙子，上面有一些色彩斑斓的碎花。她趴在窗前，朝着画面的左侧，看着不知道哪里的远方。妆似乎很淡，头发应该精细地打理过，流海很细致地盖住了额头。脸右侧的头发都拢到了后面，露出了整个侧脸和脖子。脸整个很短小，看起来似乎有些圆，下巴并没有一般意义上美人那种对脸型的立体修饰感，反而是被脸吞噬了，但是和她精致的五官凑在一起，你会觉得这样刚刚好。鼻子乍一看有些小，鼻头很圆，但是没有亚洲人常有的紧缩感和塌陷，却有着非常漂亮笔直的鼻梁线条，那张脸也得益于此不会很扁平，而充满了立体感，同时下颌的线收地非常好，和修长的天鹅般的脖子一起把整个人的娇小怜爱感都衬托了出来。嘴很小，抹着艳色的红色唇彩，是照片中整体沉稳感觉的一股激情的催化剂。  
而最关键的是，那双眼睛，大且圆润，有着属于自己的光彩，而不像表层页面上的那些，只有露骨销售自己的欲望。  
朗基诺斯略微看了看资料，1米58，缅甸与日本的混血。他没有犹豫，点击了选择的按钮，然后发现她的的空余时间虽然只有3天，但是和自己的行程完美吻合，便点击了确定。

现在，朗基诺斯看着手机上女孩的资料，名字显示着有些戏谑的假名Mary Magdalene，在网站发来的后续邮件里有女孩的大概行程，在酒店登记需要使用斋藤这个姓氏的提醒，以及目前她最新的行程。如果没有什么问题，她应该应该到了岛上，正坐上出租前来这个位于卡普里岛半山的酒店。  
朗基诺斯从沙发上起来，看向窗户外面的第勒尼安海。5月地中海午后的阳光撕开云层将海面照射地如同蓝宝石一般让人心旷神怡，但朗基诺斯却的视线却没能聚焦在眼前的美景上。他内心有些动摇，如果那个女孩根本没有他在照片上感受到的气质，如果那个女孩根本就没有照片上的灵性，如果这根本就是一次诈骗，自己不过是在一次莫名的生理冲动下做了一个完全错误的决定。

屋子里的电话响了起来，把朗基诺斯从自己杂乱的思绪中拉了回来，他走到那个老式的电话机旁，里面是前台的声音。  
“有一位SAITO女士来Check in，她跟您是一个房间，我们来向您确认一下。”  
“嗯，是的，我应该预留有一把给SAITO小姐的钥匙，请交给她。”  
挂上了电话，电话发出的“叮”的一声在房间中回荡，朗基诺斯走回到客厅的沙发上，重重坐了下去，他觉得自己好像是一个出席庭审等待判决的被告。  
过了一会，轻轻的敲门声音响了起来，朗基诺斯跳了起来，下意识地整理了一下头发，快步走到门前，门闩在他的手中发出了沉重的声音，然后门缓缓打开了。

门口站着一位身形娇小的女性，戴着一顶宽大的遮阳用草帽，穿着一件浅蓝色渐变露肩吊带的连衣裙。朗基诺斯顺着连衣裙颜色最深的裙摆看到最后是白色的上半身，女性正好摘下了草帽，对他露出了很初次见面用来打破尴尬的浅浅一笑。  
和照片上一样，不，比照片上的感受还要好。这是朗基诺斯脑子里最先跳出来的想法。

“我可以进去么？”面前的女孩歪着头，轻声问道。  
朗基诺斯这才发现了自己的失态，赶紧让开门让女孩进了屋，并把行李箱拿去了储物间。

女孩用好奇的眼神站在客厅环顾着这间地中海特色风情的套房，眼神里有些许的开心。当朗基诺斯回到客厅时，女孩向他微微行了一个日本人特有的鞠躬礼。  
“您好，我姓斋藤，您叫我斋藤或是玛利亚或抹大拉都行。”当斋藤直起腰来的时候，顺道做了一个自我介绍。  
啊，不会透露名字啊。朗基诺斯在心里默默想着。  
“你好，我是洛伦佐·朗基诺斯，一般朋友们叫我朗基。”朗基诺斯伸出手和斋藤握了握手，像是捏到了柔软而温热的知更鸟一般，柔嫩，温热，能感知到身体的律动。  
“希望能度过美好的三天”朗基诺斯极力掩饰自己吞了一下口水。  
“恩，我也希望是。”

“请先去休息一下，我去倒杯水。”朗基诺斯请斋藤到沙发上坐下，然后套房的吧台到了一杯冰好的气泡水。回来时他看见斋藤站在墙边张望着房间的四角。  
“怎么了？”朗基诺斯对斋藤的这个行为有些不解。  
斋藤听见询问回过身来赶紧一边行礼一边接过水杯，轻轻抿了一口，说：“对这个房间很干兴趣，虽然也匆匆来过一两次意大利，但是还没见过像这样的屋子。”  
“很单调，很朴实，但是却有着一种令人心静的空间。”斋藤又抿了一口水，眼珠灵动地看着房间的两侧。  
“是的，我也是因为这个原因定的这间房，希望能有一个足够让自己沉静的房间。”朗基诺斯感到自己对这个女孩有了更多的亲近感，他抬手看了看时间，虽然距离餐厅提供餐点还有一些时间，但是可以去点些酒，和眼前的姑娘多聊聊不知道为什么，在他付费的真实目的开始之前，他希望能多了解眼前这个乖巧的女士。

酒店是随坡而建的，餐厅虽然是地下一层，但顺应坡势依有着极好的海景可看，因为还算是下午，餐厅没有点灯，只有桌上摇曳的烛光和高大的窗户所透进来的光进行照明。因为餐厅的朝向，这个时间阳光已经不会直接照射进来，虽然窗外还是一片灿烂的蓝天，但是室内已经是一片昏黄。在这样奇妙的光景中，朗基诺斯和飞鸟坐在靠中间的位置，像是可以躲开床边的灿烂，让自己提前躲进黑暗的静谧里。

两人各自都点了一杯白葡萄酒，合着餐厅附赠的一盘坚果小声地聊着天。  
“……基本上就是这样，导致业务根本进行不下去了。”朗基诺斯喝了一小口酒，有些气恼地放到桌上。“自己开创东西和作为一颗螺丝钉比，确实更有趣，但是遭受的阻力也很大。有时候会不自觉地想去退缩，去寻求一个能让内心更安稳的状态。”  
“恩……这一点，我还没有体会过。”斋藤听着朗基诺斯真诚地讲自己的失败谈，觉得蛮温暖的。眼前的这个男人没有架子，很真诚地和自己分享人生的经验，也没有用那些什么“失败是成功之母”的陈词滥调来伪装自己。  
“那朗基你有考虑好接下来要怎么做么？”斋藤不自觉地歪着头问向朗基诺斯。  
“说老实话，没有的。这就是我来这里的原因，想认真整理出一些头绪或是能让我产生比现在更好的目标的东西。”朗基诺斯一边说一边望向两张桌子之外的蓝天，此时已经有些变暗的趋势了。  
“斋藤在从这里离开后要去哪里呢？在意大利再旅行一下？”朗基诺斯随口问了一下斋藤接下来的打算。  
“嗯-嗯”斋藤摇着头表示了否定，她撩开左耳的鬓发轻轻喝了一点酒“要直接回东京，还有工作要做。”  
“啊，日本国内还有接待的工作么？日程这么满的么。”朗基诺斯真心露出了有些担心的表情，毕竟斋藤的费用可不低，但是这么频繁地接客，是否是私生活遇到了问题。  
看着朗基诺斯的表情，斋藤想了想。为了让这次接下来能够更顺利，还是说实情比较好，这样双方都没有什么负担，也能够交流地更好。  
“并不是，是我日常的工作。”斋藤微微笑了一下。“我只有在工作的间隙会接这样的服务。”斋藤说完伸出食指挡在朗基诺斯嘴前。  
“并不是缺钱哦”斋藤微微笑着收回了手指。  
不知道是手指的那份触感，还是对斋藤平常生活有了一些窥探的想法，朗基诺斯的兴趣被挑起来了，他决定静静地听斋藤分享自己的故事。  
“这只是我自己认知世界的一个方式。”  
“我从事的行业，是日本一种叫偶像的演艺圈的职业。可以理解为像歌唱组合一样，但是又并不是。为了市场营销的考虑，我们的私生活也是有明确的要求，例如不能有恋爱这样，性生活就更不可能了。毕竟需要用出售这不恋爱只属于粉丝的偶像概念，去换取粉丝的支撑和他们的消费”  
“当然这些都不是明文规定的，只是一种默认的规矩，实际执行只要不被发现就好，但是没有不透风的墙，不过为了降低风险，还是老老实实遵守比较好。”  
“虽然看起来好像挺不人道的，但是有多少付出，就有多少回报。得益于此，我也算是高收入人群了。”  
“幸好我个人对恋爱也没有兴趣。”飞鸟说道这里稍微节奏稍微慢了下来，拿着手指在酒杯边缘轻轻滑动“似乎我无法对异性之间维持一个长久的交往关系这个事情本身有信任感。”  
“但是如果一直就这样下去，我也担心自己最终只能被限制在一个特别小世界里，看不到更多的东西。”  
“这在演艺圈里也不会是什么好事，所以我先是尝试让自己看书，拉拉杂杂看了很多。”  
“但是这些只是书，是他人撰写，讲述他人看法的。我自己，对世界，保持着怎样的看法呢。我不知道。”  
“我想亲自去体验和基础完全不同的人，不同的思维，与不同的风景，当然还有另外一点，我认为做这份工作，为了引出自己最大限度地的女性魅力，性也是需要感知的。所以也挺讽刺的，作为商品本身最需要的魅力，其获取和提升手段却需要在明面上被封印起来。”  
“所以我拜托了经理人，帮我联系了这份工作。毕竟不是谈恋爱，不会有固定的伴侣，去满世界转也很难被抓到。而我自己，也能明白个更多的东西，成为我自己对世界的理解。”  
“那，每一次都很顺利么？”朗基诺斯终于忍不住插嘴了。  
斋藤意外灿烂地笑了笑“并不会的，接待的人各式各样。但是这就是世界的样子，她不会在意一个小小的生命，只会以自己的方式挟裹着所有人奔向时间的彼方。”

朗基诺斯呆住了，他既折服于这灿烂的笑容，也折服于这个姑娘脑海中奔腾的火花。或许，选择她是目前自己做的最正确的决定。

用餐的时间到了，朗基诺斯点了一份肥美的海鲈鱼，斋藤则是要了一份岛上的自产牛排。两人一边吃一边交换着对食物的感受。斋藤讲述着自己在各地吃牛排的经历与经验。朗基诺斯听得也是津津有味。

在比其他顾客稍早一些用完餐后，两人回到了房间。斋藤非常自然地去储物间拿出了自己的洗漱用品，开始认认真真地刷牙，朗基诺斯也站到一边，两人像是很有默契一样站在梳洗台用同一节奏刷牙。  
斋藤看着镜子里的两人到中途忍不住笑了出来。  
“好啦，别闹了，快出去。”一边笑着，斋藤一边将朗基诺斯推了这间浴室。

朗基努斯对斋藤流露出来的这种少女的羞涩感，很受用。也顺从地离开了浴室，去了另外的浴室清洗了一番。他裹着浴袍出来的时候，听到斋藤的浴室里传来了电吹风的声音，于是他快步躺到床上，满心期待地看着浴室门口的方向，。  
电吹风的声音停下后，隔了一小会，门轻轻地打开了。斋藤先是试探性地伸出一只光腿，看了看地板并不滑，才整个人施施然走了出来。  
浴袍有些大，与其说是穿在斋藤身上，更像是松垮地挂在她的肩头。浴袍上襟随意地挂在两条上臂最远的两侧，开着一个角度最大的V字在腰部被收束了起来，匀称的腿恣意地在浴袍的笼罩空间外显露着。娇小胸部的大部分都裸露在外，脱离了胸罩的束缚，伴随着斋藤的脚步也发出了有节奏的抖动。刚吹干的头发用有些蓬松散在脸的两侧，和下午的精致感比起来，这种毫无防备的日常感让朗基努斯的情欲进一步提升了。  
快到床边时，斋藤褪下身上最后的这一丝隔阂。朗基努斯看着浴袍滑下去的场景有些不自觉地吞了一下口水，他从浴袍与斋藤的肌肤摩擦中和斋藤那歪着头的眼神和抿嘴的微笑中读到了对自己的挑逗。斋藤从床的另一侧钻进了被子里，朗基努斯伸手想拦住斋藤，想来个深吻，却被斋藤挡住了。  
斋藤半虚着眼睛似笑非笑地示意朗基努斯侧身躺好，看着斋藤的神情，朗基努斯决定听从她的摆布。朗基努斯躺下，仰视着斋藤离自己一点点越来越近，知道眼睛被她伸手挡住，然后他感受到了发梢扫过自己的脸庞，接下来是唇与唇的接触，然后一个温热的，灵动的舌头探进了自己的嘴里，然后缠绕着自己的舌头，引导着去往另一片未知的诱惑之口里。

  
朗基努斯激烈地回应了这个微笑且甜美的诱惑，他一把抱紧了斋藤，将她紧紧贴在自己的胸前，激烈地回吻。他能感受到斋藤身体对进一步交融的渴求，斋藤主动贴地离朗基努斯更紧，像是要故意用朗基努斯的胸肌来揉捏自己的乳头一般扭动着身体，她的大腿搭上了朗基努斯的一侧，两腿之间的秘境在他的坚硬的下体缓缓地摩擦，双方的最敏感的肌肤都感受到了那种煽情的粘稠与润滑。  
朗基努斯翻身斋藤压在身下，然后迅速地从俩个人舌尖浓密粘稠的状态中抽离，他双手托住斋藤精致的微胸，大拇指在翘起的乳头上轻轻抚摸着。斋藤闭上眼睛侧过头陷进柔软的枕头里，从鼻腔里长长地呼出了愉悦的气息，胸也不自觉地挺了起来。朗基努斯维持着手的动作，滑下身子将头埋入了斋藤的两腿之间。

  
那里修剪地很精细，一层细软的原生绒毛修剪出了整齐的比基尼线，因兴奋和渴求而略微有些突出的阴蒂就在这下面等待着欢悦的降临。朗基努斯含住这里，然后将舌头轻轻压包裹住了这里。愉悦从这里传递到了斋藤的全身，她抬起手抓住了枕头的两角，轻轻地哼了出来，朗基努斯将探寻的范围扩大了，一点点吮吸到了那个期待着被填满的小洞前。  
在被坚硬满足前，斋藤先感受到了柔软的刺激。她能感受到朗基努斯的舌头在自己的腔内游走，自己体内的每一处都被这刺激撩起了欲望们但是无法满足，她的双腿渐渐自己打得越来越开，她的本能在诱惑眼前的男人完成最后的一步。

  
朗基努斯察觉到了斋藤身体的信号，他结束了这小小的纠缠，斋藤在朗基努斯最离开的瞬间发出了轻声的娇喘，这既是一种满足也是对即将来临的下一步的期待。  
没有过多的挑逗，也没有任何拖泥带水，朗基努斯进入了斋藤的体内，足够润湿的内壁让朗基努斯不由自主地加快了节奏，希望能更加深入。斋藤随着朗基努斯的抽插也开始了轻轻的呻吟，那声音像翠鸟的鸣叫，表达自己的愉悦和喜悦。受到这声音刺激的朗基努斯将斋藤的腿高高架到自己肩上，让她的臀部借此自然被立了起来，自己则每一下都向下挺进到了更深一点的地方。斋藤的轻喘则不自主地变成了呢喃。  
“啊……好深……啊……”  
朗基努斯加快了下半身的动作，上半身俯了下去，含住了斋藤的耳垂，从那里游走去了她的脖子，很额外刺激的斋藤将自己的下体挺的更高了双手揽住了朗基努斯的后背，嘴里只能发出最简单的“啊”声。  
朗基努斯的冲击也到了最后的关头，他找到斋藤散发着诱惑气息的双唇，再次两舌相交，同时发出了最高频次的抽插，斋藤也发出了颤抖，并吸住朗基努斯的舌头不放。两人就这样上下胶着在一起迎来第一次高潮的结束。

  
良久，两人才喘着气分开。

  
“这可以计入我美好的体验的一档了”斋藤胸口起伏着看着天花板，轻轻说着。  
“对我来说，已经是完美的一档了。”朗基努斯牵住斋藤的手满足地说。  
斋藤翻过身，另一只手轻轻在朗基努斯脸颊点了一下，“不要这么块就满足，后面还有哦。”  
朗基努斯心里泛起一阵激荡，想揽住这个妖精一样的女孩，斋藤却一个翻身下床躲开了。

  
她走到房间古老风格的木制栅格窗前，轻轻拉了一下窗户开出了一个缝，一线皎洁的月光随即倾泻到了斋藤的身上，跨过她的肩膀后在身后留下了一条银色的光带。

  
“今夜的月亮好美。”斋藤对着躺在床上的朗基努斯说道。朗基努斯看着眼前的场景，有一种如梦似幻的感觉。

一个沐浴在月光中，雪白如大理石一般的裸身少女，笑魇如花地看着自己。如果这一刻能成为永恒，那会是多么幸福的一种体验。

  
就在朗基努斯还沉浸在这种情绪中的时候，斋藤则因为眼前美丽的月光而情绪激昂了起来。  
朗基努斯看到斋藤在窗前轻盈地转了一个身，然后双手从胸前绕道头顶打开同时随着节奏左右各做了一次踏步，然后左手环住自己的腰右手滑过头顶身体顺势再转了一圈，手随即伸向天际接着收回胸前，然后扬起双手跳起了轻盈的脚步。她的长发在舞姿中飘扬起来，在月光的映照下闪闪发光，好像希腊神话中女神一般庄严，精巧的胸脯随着身姿晃动，又惹人怜爱。最后斋藤优雅地一个转圈回到窗前的位置，收腿屈膝蹲下，向身后的窗口缓缓抬起一只手，指尖伸向月光的来源。阿尔忒弥斯将自己的光辉打在斋藤因舞蹈而起伏的胸上，她的突起的乳头因光线的魔法被分割为了极明和极暗的两部分。朗基努斯再次燃起了情欲，他下床缓缓走向了那个在地上无比诱人的女孩儿。

  
看着走到身前的朗基努斯，斋藤露出魅惑的笑容，用双膝着地微微起了点身，将朗基努斯已经微微昂起的硬物含在了嘴里，然后用舌头一点点的运进咽喉深处。  
朗基努斯惊讶于这个温热口腔的舒适感，他能感受到斋藤的口腔的柔嫩和舌头的游走，随着斋藤头部的动作开始变得幅度越来越大，朗基努斯发现自己的阳具变得比自己的认知中中还要坚硬，他扶住斋藤的头轻轻掰起来，阴茎从她的嘴里拖出来，上面残留的唾液和斋藤的嘴唇相连，在月光下闪烁着晶莹的光芒。和刚才不同，此时的月光充满了淫靡的诱惑。  
朗基努斯把斋藤轻轻放到在地板上，再一次进入了她的身体。斋藤再次发出了欢愉的声音。

这一夜，对两人都很漫长。


End file.
